


Who knew you could be so sweet?

by Lost_in_thoughts



Series: One Shots/ Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts





	Who knew you could be so sweet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhetoricalrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalrogue/gifts).



He decided to take the window. The way to the first floor wasn’t that high and with avoiding the door he would also avoid the possibility to run into Vicas roommate. Fortunately Vica used to let her window open in order to hear the birds. One of her countless quirks. He climbed the wall gracefully and rolled into her room the same way. An even more elegant landing was prevented by the stacks of books on the floor. He seriously considered building her a shelf. He hated that mess she described as “organized chaos”.

He looked around and rolled his eyes. It was hardly dawn and this crazy girl was already up? Great. That meant a funny little search mission. Bonus points to him if he could find Vica without breaking his bones in that chaos and without waking her roommate. He turned to the little kitchen –empty. The other two currently unoccupied rooms – empty. Vica wasn’t in the living room either. Lambert sighed, sneaked past Agnes’ door and left the house through the back door. In the little garden he finally found her, milking a goat. _Eskel would be so proud._

With two quick steps he was behind her and shut her eyes with his hands.

“Lambert, I can’t see anything.”

“That’s been my intention.”

She turned around and smiled at him. “But this robs me of the sight of your handsome face.”

He smirked and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. “Why are you up yet?”

“My first lecture starts in an hour and I wanted to eat something before. How come you’re here this early?”

“Another night, another Howler.”

“A Howler?” Vicas eyes grew wide. “Tell me everything.”

“Not now. Come with me into your bedroom and I may change my mind.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I have to go to my lecture.”

Lambert shrugged. “I could hurry up.”

“Better idea. You join me for breakfast, tell me about your hunt, get some sleep and I’ll join you in the afternoon.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine then, leave your handsome hero alone.”

She smiled. “Don’t pout, you’ll get wrinkles from that.”

“Since knowing you I have gained millions of them.” He fumbled with his leather jacket and pulled out a book bound in bright leather. “I’ve got something for you.”

Vica looked at him insecurely. “For me?”

“There’s nobody else here.”

“Why?”

He sighed and put the book in Vica’s hands. “As a birthday present.”

“My birthday is in autumn.”

“Well, then as a non-birthday present. Or as something else. Devil take it, Vica, am I not allowed to give you something just because?”

She touched the cover carefully. “Thank you.”

“Open it.” Lambert urged her.

“A Discourse of Zerrikanian mammals by Egistan Lutracin” Her eyes lit up. “Lambert, this book is very rare and it’s totally intriguing and there are drawings in it. Baccalaureus Pitt once said that there is no better book about the Zerrikanian fauna than this one. This is great!”

He gave her one of his rare sincere smiles. “Glad you like it.”

“Who knew you could be so sweet?” She whispered before she hugged him.

“That hurt. You of all people should know how adorable I am.”, he said, stroking her blond mane.

“Where did you get it?” She demanded to know after breaking the embrace.

“Long or short?”

“I like your stories but I have to hustle…”

“Alright.” He cleared his throat. “The Howler I slew? Threatened a man. A book merchant. He asked me what I wanted in return. Instead of going for the typical “bring me the first thing you see at home” –thing this usually ends in tears and blood and scars I asked him for one of his books. He asked if I wanted something special, I told him that anything about animals or plants would be alright. He showed me this one and said that’s the most precious out of his stock. I nodded and the deal was made.”

“But Lambert, this book is really valuable. If you sell it, you’d have enough money for a month. I…I can’t accept that.” She handed the book over to him but he refused.

“I get along just fine. And if you provide me with a bed, some wine and some food and entertain me at night we’re even. How’s that sound?”

Vica smirked. “That sounds like the Lambert I know.”


End file.
